Immortal Love
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Vlad The Impaler or Dracula had only one child back in w,his favorite descendent Sylviana Mina Carter has proof of where he rests his deadly head. Believe it or not,Las Vegas,Nevada is where she is led. There she finds her older step-brother,Billy Tolley. He greets her into his "Crew" for the show he helps run and unknowingly gives his best friend the gift of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

-Sylviana Carter-

Hunting down the final resting place for my ancestor wasn't always the most flattering task,but I was determined to find him. You may know him. His name is Vlad III Tepes. He was said to be a horrible man and given the nickname Dracula or the 'son of the Devil'. I was even named after his wife,Mina. They had one child,my great great great grandmother Marly Marie Harker.

He was born in Sighisoara,Transylvania in 1431 and was supposedly killed in 1476. He was named after his father who originally was apart of a group named after himself. Dracul. Which is apart of a group called The Order of the Dragon made to protect Romania from the Turks and the Ottoman Empire. After seeing the sadistic ways of the Prince of Wallachia with his enjoyment of impaling,torture and execution of his enemies,the Roman church gave him the name you now know. The vampire Count Dracula. He was even said to eat his meals in the middle of a forest of impaled corpses with a cup of blood,dipping his bread inside it or drinking it. Some believe he killed anywhere from 40,000 to 100,000 people during his reign.

This journey has taken me years through Europe just to bring me home. To Las Vegas. I called my step brother and told him my plan to find him and he said I could come stay with him and his Crew until I did. Now I'm on my way home,wearing the pendent Mina had passed down through my family from Vlad. I could only hope Billy and the guys wouldn't judge me and my choice to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Zak Bagans-

-A/N-I meant to put this in the first chapter, but in changed some of the facts and things so please don't get upset. I still hope you like it.-

Nick and I sat researching the next few sites on our schedule when Aaron and Billy walk into Nick's office.

"Guess who's coming home today?"Billy asks,smiling at me. I chuckle and move to sit my lap top beside me and stand. Aaron smirks,standing tall and trying to avoid his usual goofy portrayal,and walks to me. His bold head and thick beard always made me smile in that brotherly way. Billy was the shortest of the four of us with dark brown hair usually spiked up and a brown goatee. His hazel brown eyes shined at the mention of the person's arrival,making his slightly heavy set and tan body glow with an excitement I haven't seen in a long time.

"Sylviana is coming home and you won't believe why."He says,smiling when a car pulls up. The sleek black Stingray I haven't seen in years. She was here. Billy rushes to the door and runs to her. She giggles and climbs out,brushing long black strands of hair out of her face and hugs him tight. I watch as she lets him go and walks back to the trunk of her car. Her hips sway as if a song calling to your eyes,begging you to watch the black skinny jeans she wore twist along with her tight black and off white Dungeon Wear shirt and black leather jacket. Even the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement of Nick's driveway seemed to make my heart flutter.

"Seems like Zak has a crush on Billy's sister."Nick's wife Veronique giggles,walking past me and out to her with their daughter Annabel in her arms. Nick smiles,patting my shoulder,and walks out to his wife and daughter. Nick's milk chocolate eyes matched his short hair and slight goatee. His smile was always pure and simple as he watched his wife put their daughter down on the grass and let her run to her favorite 'Aunt'. Annabel on the other hand looked like her mother with short dirty blonde hair,big blue eyes and the angelic giggle that wrenched even the most hatred filled person's heart. She runs toward Sylviana,calling for her.

"Well hello there,angel. How's my sweet little Princess doing?"She says sweetly,picking her up,putting her on her hip and walking with a bag to the house. She smiles up at me through her sunglasses and walks to me.

"Good. I've missed you,Aunt Sylvi."Annabel coos sweetly,hugging her gently. Sylviana smiles wider and kisses her hair.

"Welcome home,Syl."Aaron says softly,hugging her and Annabel. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Glad to be home,Teddy-Bear."She giggles,walking inside. She sits Annabel on Nick's desk,leaning against it beside her,and waves everyone in around them.

"Are you staying with me?"Billy asks,motioning toward the bags in her car. She nods slightly and smiles.

"I want to give you guys something first. Then we can go home."She says,taking off her sunglasses. Her eyes were like two neon green lights under tan skin. I smile faintly,watching her.

"Well I don't know if we'll have enough room with Mickey's friends staying here from college."He says softly,talking about his 18 year old daughter. Aaron nudges me slightly,nodding toward her.

"She can stay with me. Gracie would love to meet her and she's one of the only girls I've ever met to be able to stay the night and not freak out."I say softly,nervous. She giggles and nods her thanks. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a plush wolf cub,handing it to Annabel. She giggles and hugs it tight,kissing its head gently. Sylviana smiles and reaches in again,pulling out an Italian turquoise necklace for Veronique,a Swiss Army knife from Sweden for Nick,a small teddy bear with a GAC shirt on dressed like Aaron with a skull glued to his hand for Aaron,and a Brazilian shell necklace for Billy. She looks up at me under her bangs and walks to me.

"I know you're obsessed with vampires and I have a few surprises for you. First..."She says softly,pulling out a necklace that matched my wrist tattoo. The dark history behind it ran back quickly,making me gape at its beauty.

"Vlad had these made for his family. The Order of the Dragon was ordered to protect Transylvania and these are what he wore to show his honor. It's real."She says,handing it to me. Billy walks to my side,shell necklace around his neck,and pats my shoulder.

"Tell him where you got them."He says softly. I look at her only holding one.

"They're from my family. They were passed down from generation to grandmother gave this to me as a sign of protection.I wanted to give the other to you,but you already have it tattooed on your wrist."She explains softly,pulling her own necklace out from under her shirt. It was the same but seemed heavier. I touch it gently as if it were going to break,suddenly making the connection.

"You're related to Dracula?!"I say softly,not able to find my voice in amazement. She smiles and nods.

"I travel too much to keep these things and I know you love my ancestor so I figured you'd be the best person to have them."She says,pulling out a sword with a golden hilt and ancient writing on it,a golden amulet with rubies and diamonds inside a glass box display and a small replicate of a coffin.

"The sword he used in battle. I found it in his castle outside of Romania in October. The amulet was a gift from Mina found in his chambers around the same time. It was said to protect his soul,and the coffin is a replica of his real one. I have a portion of the real thing,but I need to find the rest."She explains,watching me move gingerly around the objects. Knowing she was a descendent was remarkable but being able to touch the things he actually used and wore made me breathless like an over protective fan girl.

"Why do you want to find the coffin?"I ask softly,weighting the sword in my hands. She smiles faintly and sighs.

"I honestly don't think he's dead. I've spent years away from home to track him down in Europe just for it to bring me back here. I'm hoping to find the coffin and hopefully him inside."She says softly,worried about sounding ridiculous. I smile and nod,understanding all too well. I take the sword into my hands and lean toward her.

"Do you know what this says?"I ask softly,running my fingers over the inscription gently. She leans in,looking it over and smiles.

"Of course. 'Ordinul Dragonului. Protectie sub sange. Ploaie de sange mai ardeleni inamici de aceasta zi.' Which in Romanian means 'Order of the Dragon. Protection under blood. May blood rain from Transylvanian enemies on this day.'."She says fluently,speaking in a language I could only fall in love with out of her mouth. I hug her tight,smiling,and thank her silently for her gifts.

"Why don't you come home with me. We'll get you unpacked and you can help me hang these up."I say smiling. She smiles and nods slightly. I gently place the gifts back into her bag and grip her waist,throwing her over my shoulder. She yelps and giggles,wiggling gently and gripping the back of my belt. I chuckle and walk out,sitting her in her own passenger seat. I lie the gifts in the back,driving her to my house.

"I'm glad you're home,Syl."I say softly,handing her the gifts and grabbing her bags from the back once we reach it. She opens the front door for me and smiles,letting me step in front of her.

"I'm glad to be home,Zak. I missed you guys."She says sweetly,kneeling down to Gracie. I watch her run her fingers through her fur and the gentle happy smirk curl her lips for a moment before walking down the hall toward what was to be her room. The guest room across from mine. I lie her bags on the bed and walk back out to her. I can't help but laugh when I find her missing along with Gracie and an open book case secret door way. I step down the hall and can suddenly hear her sweet giggle.

"Zak,I love this portrait of Vlad. It reminds me of the one hanging in his ballroom."She calls from within my dungeon. I walk toward her voice just to lose my breath. She sat in my thrown with her legs draped over the left arm rest,her jacket and sunglasses lying on the pool table,Gracie sitting next to her as if a guard dog,and the sword in her hands as if she were a faithful warrior ready for a kill. She was heart wrenchingly beautiful as she taps her black heeled booties against the air. My eyes slowly drift up her Goddess body and to her sparkling eyes. She smiles with a mischievous glint in her eyes,sliding the sword ever so slowly back into its metallic cover and walks to me,twisting her hips in the modeling always-alluring way. She runs her hand up my body,leaving it on my chest once it reaches it. The weight of her fingers seemed to put an unrealistic pressure over my heart. I can't help but bite my lip as she grips my shirt and pulls me closer.

"Come on,Zak,lets get this party started."She whispers against my lips,reminding me of the first time we met at Billy's New Years party several years back. I walked in smiling and laughing with a girl Nick set me up with saying that we needed to get this party started. She agreed and turned up the music,just to push the girl away from me and teach me how to dance. Or at least how it was while she danced on me. She smiles siductively,leaning forward to kiss my cheek and grab the bag behind me,before turning to walk toward an empty slot in a display case on the far wall. I watched her body move as she gingerly places each artifact in its own new glass case and/or holster.

"I'm glad you like your gifts,Zak."She says softly,dusting off her hands once she was done. My dark collection seemed to be complete,but I still felt empty inside. That was until she placed her hand on my chest again. I grip her hips,pulling her closer,and lock eyes with her.

"I have everything I've ever wanted. Everything I can get my hands on about your ancestor. So why do I still feel so empty handed?"I say softly,keeping my left hand on her right hip while my right hand brushes her cheek. She smiles and steps closer.

"Maybe your collection isn't complete without a living Dracula."She whispers against my lips,brushing hers against mine before pulling away. She grabs her jacket and sunglasses off of the pool table and walks up stairs with Gracie.


End file.
